


Justified Penance

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And is Okay With It, Blow Jobs, Collars, D/s elements, Degradation, Leashes, Lucifer!Sam, M/M, Penance - Freeform, Sam Knows This is Happening, Sub!Crowley, dom!Lucifer, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam has said yes, and now Lucifer is going to pay a little visit to Crowley to make him a penitent demon.
Relationships: Crowley/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Justified Penance

**Author's Note:**

> Another Supernatural Kink Bingo Fill!! 
> 
> Square: Lucifer!Sam

Sam had said ‘yes’, and Lucifer felt like he could fight his Father and win. Sam felt  _ perfect  _ and  _ right _ . And once Lucifer had told him of the week’s agenda, he was on board with several of the ideas that Lucifer had come up with to do before the final battle. 

One of those things was going to see Crowley and have him pay the  _ proper  _ respect to the  _ rightful  _ King of Hell. 

Lucifer used Sam’s memories and knowledge to find Crowley’s current hide out, and he went there. As he walked into the somewhat opulent house, demons scattered, leading a path to the upstart crossroads demon. 

Crowley was in the study, sipping leisurely on a glass of Craig, dressed impeccably in his usual black suit. He looked at Lucifer as he strolled in, raising an eyebrow. 

“So,” Crowley said, setting down the glass, “Jack has climbed the beanstalk and has become the giant.” He smiled almost sickly at the archangel. 

“Crowley,” Lucifer replied with a thin note of derision. “You look well, considering everything.” 

“Too bad that the Winchesters are bloody idiots,” Crowley grumbled. 

“Sam has his own reasons for saying ‘yes’ to me,” Lucifer shrugged. “As I’m sure you know, I’m not here for a social call.” 

“That’s disappointing,” Crowley said, standing up. “So what are you here for?” 

“A little punishment for you,” Lucifer said, starting to walk closer. 

“Punishment? I have no idea what you mean,” Crowley said. 

Lucifer raised his hand and snapped his finger, closing and bolting the door to the study. Another snap and Crowley was on his knees, a collar around his throat and a leash landing in Lucifer’s other hand. “I think you do,” he said. “And I think that you’re going to enjoy this.” 

“Bloody hell,” Crowley swore, glaring hatefully up at Lucifer. “Sam? Sam! You damnable moose! Help me!” 

Sam snorted in Lucifer’s head, and Lucifer smirked. “He really can’t hear you at the moment,” he told Crowley, giving a little omission of the truth. “He’s in a pretty deep sleep.” He snapped his fingers again, removing all of Crowley’s clothes except for the small pair of black boxers that the other supernatural being was wearing. 

“You need to show  _ me  _ some respect,” Crowley snarled. “I’m King of the Bloody Crossroads.” 

“Don’t forget who forged your kind,” Lucifer snarked, his eyes glowing dark orange. “Don’t forget that without  _ me,  _ your kind wouldn’t exist.” He tugged the leash and brought Crowley closer. “Now, you will do everything I say, or there will be consequences.” 

“Oh, I am  _ so  _ scared, Lucifer,” Crowley said sarcastically. “What could you  _ possibly  _ do to me?” 

Lucifer crouched down and grabbed his face harshly, thankful for Sam’s large hands, and forced him to look at him. “I can strip away the majority of your powers, make you a simple black eyed whore,” he growled, his eyes still glowing. “I can make it so you would stay a crossroads demon, but you would  _ never  _ seal another deal again. I could make you a laughingstock.” 

Crowley swallowed, and Lucifer smirked as he saw the black pupils override the vessel’s brown eyes in arousal and fear. “You wouldn’t  _ dare _ ,” he snarled. 

“Wouldn’t I?” Lucifer asked simply. “Do you want to take that chance?” 

Crowley stared at Lucifer. 

“That’s what I thought,” Lucifer said, releasing Crowley’s face. He slapped it harshly and stood back up. “Now,” he continued, starting undo the belt on Sam’s jeans. “You’re going to suck me off, and don’t you dare use any teeth.” 

“I know the perils of going near Samantha’s dick of death,” Crowley snarked. “You really think I want to die?” 

“It’s not Sam’s dick right now,” Lucifer reasoned, starting to undo the button and zipper of his jeans. “It’s mine. I’m just in Sam’s body.” 

“Does that make it any better? It’s a well known fact that those who take their fill of that die. Jessica, Brady, a few others…” Crowley shrugged. 

“Do you want to suffer a fate worse than death?” Lucifer asked mildly. 

“No,” Crowley grimaced. 

“Then suck me,” Lucifer commanded, pulling out Sam’s admittedly large cock. 

Crowley blinked at the sight of Sam’s cock and looked up at Lucifer’s face. “Are you  _ fucking  _ serious? Maybe he kills them because he rips them the  _ hell  _ open!” 

“Suck. My. Fucking. Cock. Crowley.” Lucifer said sharply, tugging on the leash. 

“Alright, alright,” Crowley sighed. He leaned in and started to slowly taking the cock into his mouth. 

Lucifer remained silent except for a short, soft groan that expressed his pleasure. He stared down at Crowley as he began to suck and lick the cock like his life depended on it. 

In a strange way, it did. 

And Crowley was excellent at it. His mouth was definitely made for more than just running it with patented snark. He sucked, licked, and swallowed around Sam’s cock eagerly. 

Sam was enjoying it, too. Lucifer could hear the soft moans in his mind, the soft, breathy gasps. Lucifer smiled to himself, tugging on Crowley’s leash. “Take more down, you fuckin’ slut,” he commanded. 

Crowley obeyed almost eagerly, his entire body relaxing into it. 

“Good,” Lucifer praised. “If you make me cum, I  _ may  _ give you a treat.  _ May. _ You have a lot of penance to do to make me happy, so I hope you don’t have any plans for the next  _ several  _ hours. Because you’re my little bitch, in every sense of the term.” 

Crowley moaned and continued, looking up at Lucifer. Tears were in his eyes as he struggled to take more and more of Sam’s cock into his mouth and down his throat. 

“Oh, don’t you look so pretty, little toy,” Lucifer purred. “We’re going to have such a good time, hmm? Such a good time together.” 

Crowley whined around Sam’s cock, struggling even more. 

“And if you think that my stamina is going to run out,” Lucifer added, “and you can avoid this, you’re  _ dead  _ wrong. I am the second archangel ever created, and the Devil. I have more stamina than you could even begin to dream of. No matter how many spells you can concoct, it will never match the stamina and libido that I have.” 

Crowley moaned and a shiver ran through him. 

“Now, normally, I’m a bit more polite in asking for consent,” Lucifer said. “But I know you enjoy this, you little whore. That you like being taken without so much as a ‘by your leave’. And I think I’m doing a good job with it.” 

Crowley nodded and moaned. Lucifer looked down and chuckled. “You’re really leaking and making those pretty boxers of yours wet, hmm?” he asked. “Well, don’t even  _ think  _ about cumming anytime soon. Because you won’t. You’ll have to be a  _ very _ good slut in order to get that.” 

Crowley whimpered and Lucifer grinned. 

Justified penance felt  _ so good. _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
